scoobydoomysteryincorporatedfandomcom-20200214-history
New Mystery Incorporated
|species = Human Great Dane |gender = Male Female |firstappearance = Beware the Beast from Below |latestappearance = Come Undone }} The New Mystery Incorporated, also known as the gang, is a group of characters on Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated. They first appear in the first episode of the first season. History Mystery Incorporated gets back together after solving the mystery of Char Gar Gothakon together. They solve the mysteries of the Cicada Creature, the Shadowy Orc, and Aphrodite. ("When the Cicada Calls", "The Wild Brood", "Where Walks Aphrodite") They go to the Darrow Mansion, which is sunken underground Darrow University, where they meet Danny Darrow and obtain a piece of the Planispheric Disk from him. Mystery Incorporated solve the mysteries of the White Wizard, Nightfright, the Fish Freaks, the Manticore, and the Headless Horror. ("The Dragon's Secret", "Nightfright", "The Siren's Song", "Menace of the Manticore", "Attack of the Headless Horror") They unmask the Shadowy Figure as Professor Pericles, but he escapes along with Mayor Jones's piece of the Planispheric Disk. They solve the mystery of the Ghost of Dead Justice. Mystery Incorporated unmask the Obliteratrix as Alice May, who was apart of a scheme to lure out Professor Pericles so Mr. E could get his piece of the Planispheric Disk. They also find out that Angel Dynamite, a friend of theirs, is actually Cassidy Williams. She, along with the other members of the original Mystery Incorporated, were threatened by the Freak of Crystal Cove to leave Crystal Cove years ago. They unmask the Freak of Crystal Cove as Mayor Jones, who reveals he isn't Fred's dad and his real parents are Brad Chiles and Judy Reeves. The group then breaks up as Fred goes to look for his parents, and Scooby finds out from Professor Pericles that he now has their piece of the Planispheric Disk as well. The group reunites to stop Crybaby Clown, who has taken over Crystal Cove. Daphne refuses to come back after being heartbroken, and they don't manage to catch Crybaby Clown. Hot Dog Water joins the team and they solve the mystery of Baba Yaga. They unmask Crybaby Clown as Daphne's boyfriend Baylor Hotner, and Daphne decides she wants to come back to the gang. They solve the mysteries of the Dreamweaver, the Hodag of Horror, Junk, and the Graveyard Ghoul. ("Web of the Dreamweaver!", "The Hodag of Horror", "Art of Darkness!", "The Gathering Gloom") The gang goes to Scorpion Wells to solve the mystery of Dark Lilith, where they find the fifth piece of the Planispheric Disk. Dark Lilith takes it but after Velma discovers it is Hot Dog Water, she disobeys Mr. E and gives it back to Velma. They solve the mysteries of Hebediah Grim and the Fiend. After an attack on Cassidy Williams at K-Ghoul, the gang travels underwater to find an army of Kriegstaffebots led by the Ghost of Abigail Gluck. They discover Professor Pericles is behind it, and he escapes with the last Planispheric Disk piece. The gang also escapes the base, but not without the loss of Cassidy. They solve the mystery of the Scarebear. Mystery Inc. unmasks the Dragon as Jenny Zin, but she escapes with her father. }} }} Members *Daphne Blake *Fred Jones, Jr. (leader) *Scooby-Doo (mascot) *Shaggy Rogers *Velma Dinkley *Hot Dog Water (briefly) Trivia *Danny Darrow mistakes them for the original Mystery Incorporated. Fred Jones being mistaken for Brad Chiles, Daphne Blake for Judy Reeves, Velma Dinkley for Cassidy Williams, Shaggy Rogers for Ricky Owens, and Scooby-Doo for Professor Pericles. Appearances Category:Mystery Solving Groups Category:New Mystery Incorporated Members Category:Season One Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Culprits